


Trench Coat Angel

by Wildchild_fallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildchild_fallenangel/pseuds/Wildchild_fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/vickicoIIins/status/565349270820503555<br/>Title from the song by Tyler Ward: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zd70pcFeKxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trench Coat Angel

“Damn.” Dean whistles in awe as the double doors swing open. “I can’t believe it. Looks just the same as I remember.” His gaze roams over the abandoned barn, matching every detail to one from his memory. The black sigils still cover the now-rotting wood walls, though they’ve faded slightly since he first put them there. The enormous white sigil on the floor is marked up with tiny black scars from where sparks fell when the lights exploded. Those spotlight-like metal lamps hang from the paneled ceiling, their burst bulbs never fixed or replaced. It doesn’t seem like anyone else has been here since they left. Dean’s surprised no teenage vandals came around to add a little more graffiti to the place. “Untouched, and it’s been what, five, si-”

“Over six years,” Castiel interrupts. He hasn't moved past the doors, taking in the sight of the whole building from where he stands.

“Wow. Uh, yeah, I guess it has been that long.” A chuckle leaves Dean’s lips as he strides into the barn. He walks along the edge of the room, hand drifting thoughtlessly across the boarded wall. “You still remember that night?”

Castiel muses over his memories. He can picture the night exactly; he remembers the feeling surging through him as he’d walked in. Righteousness. It was when he had first entered his vessel; Jimmy Novak had still been alive, a willing servant to God. It was after he had just rescued Dean from perdition, when he never questioned his orders. Before he truly knew Dean, or his superiors. Or himself.

Slowly, he walks into the barn, the last time he did so replaying in his head. He pauses in front of the two tables in the center of the barn - one wooden, one metal - and he hears Dean’s footsteps come to a stop. Castiel looks up from the tables, over to Dean, who is staring at him expectantly. With a slight nod, he finally answers, “Vividly.”

His steps falling lightly, Dean moves to meet Cas in the middle. He leans against the metal table and looks down at his feet with a smile. “This is where we first met.” When he looks back up to meet Cas’ eyes, that easy smile on his face, he adds, “Man, I had no idea what I was getting into.”

“You shot at me, repeatedly. And stabbed me. Not that it had any effect, but still.”

Dean laughs out loud, the sound echoing in the large, empty space. “Okay, okay, I guess our introductions could have gone a little smoother. But really, you’re one to talk. I mean, you had the wind goin all crazy, blew out _every single light_ in this place. And the way you burst through that door…” he laughs again, shaking his head. “You were like half runway model, half assassin.”

Cas can’t help but smile at the strange comparison. “Maybe I went a little overboard with the theatrics.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Dean scoffs. “You might as well have rolled out a red carpet.” He lets out a light sigh, his smile faint but there nonetheless. “Those were the days, I’m tellin ya."

It's almost funny, now, to think how terrified he had been then, facing the thing that dragged him from Hell and burned out Pamela's eyes. No idea who or what it was that could have done such a thing. Then finding out that something whose existence he'd denied all his life was real...it changed everything. Dean couldn't have imagined how that one night would impact his entire world. "Look at us now. You ever think we’d end up here?"

Castiel falls silent. He thinks of all that has happened since they first met: the destruction, the betrayal, the loss. He thinks of what he's done, and what Dean has had to go through. How he forced Dean to torture again after Hell, how he lied to him about working with Crowley, how he left him in Purgatory, how he nearly killed him under Naomi's control. And _now_? Here they are, shadows of the soldiers they had been back then. Castiel's grace is not even his own, and though he raised Dean from Hell, he still couldn't prevent him from becoming a demon. He still can't find a cure or any way to save him.

"Dean," Cas says quietly, his head hung. "Do you regret having met me?"

Dean immediately straightens up, a pained look crossing his face. " _What?_ "

Refusing to lift his head, Cas continues, "It would be understandable, considering all the trouble I've put you through." His voice is steady, and he sounds so matter-of-fact that Dean can't bear it.

"How could you think that, Cas?" He pushes back from the table to stand in front of Castiel. "How could you possibly think that?" Reaching out, he tilts Cas' head up to face him. Cas still won't meet his eyes. Dean's hand drops back to his side and there’s an ache behind his determined tone. "First of all, I'm a Winchester. Trouble's part of the job description. I had more than my share of it before we met, and I would've had just as much without you. Second..." He trails off, leans his head to the side and looks intently at Cas until he looks back. "I don't know where I'd be without you, man. Well, probably still Hell, but that's beside the point. What I mean is, I meant what I said when I told you I need you, and that don't come easy. You're part of the family now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I can't imagine my life without you in it...and I wouldn't want to."

It gives Castiel pause. They have hurt one another, they each have made monumental mistakes...and yet, here they are. Together, despite it all. Making it up as they go.

Holding his gaze, Cas steps forward to close the space between them. Dean’s breath catches in his throat. With a small, genuine smile, Castiel cups Dean’s face in his hands and presses his lips to his. The kiss is short and sweet, and when Cas pulls away, he is filled with warmth and gratitude.

“Dean Winchester, meeting you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.”


End file.
